witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Fistfighters in The Witcher
In The Witcher, there are several quests that span the entire game. One of the most noteworthy is the Fistfight quest. In each Act (except the epilogue) of the game, at the local tavern, Geralt will have an opportunity to challenge the local pugilists as well as the reigning fistfight champion for gold or a chance at the "Title". You can only fight a quest champion once, but the locals every time again. When betting against a local, you can double the bet that pops up for maximum profit. Trying to bet for even more will cause them to refuse the fight. Since winning is easy (see Fistfighting made easy), without further ado, these fighters are (in plot order): Prologue Eskel * this is the fistfighting tutorial * Eskel can be found in the Armory on the second floor of Kaer Morhen, after giving Triss her potion, but before speaking with Vesemir / Leo's funeral Act I Fat Fred * Fat Fred hangs out at the Inn in the Outskirts * He'd be happy to rearrange your face for 25 wager * When Geralt defeats him he retains his wager and may choose one of the following prizes: ** Two bottles of Zerrikanian Spirit, one Mutton Leg, one Bread, one Cheese (Resale value: 19 ) ** A gold diamond ring (Resale value: 120 ) ** 100 Other fighters In addition to Fat Fred, several other fighters, including a weak fistighter and two others lurk in the back room of the Inn in the Outskirts. Geralt also has to win a fistfight in the Dungeon to secure his freedom (and kill a cockatrice!). That fistfighter looks remarkably like Fat Fred. Act II Butter Bean * Butter Bean hangs out at The Hairy Bear in the Temple Quarter * He's touchy about his weight * When Geralt defeats him he gets retains his 75 wager and may choose one of the following prizes: ** Two bottles of mandrake cordial (Resale value: 20 ) ** A gold necklace (Resale value: 200 ) ** 150 Other fighters Butter Bean is accompanied by several other pugilists at The Hairy Bear in the Temple Quarter, among them at least two tough fistfighters and three "ordinary" fighters. Act III Andrew Gablodda * Andrew Gablodda haunts The New Narakort in the Trade Quarter * He was previously a celebrity, but after an unfortunate knock-out, he wears a hood in public * When Geralt defeats him he gets retains his 200 wager and may choose one of the following prizes: ** A Red Meteorite and a Svarog rune ** An Earth rune and a Svarog rune ** 300 Other fighters The New Narakort, in the Trade Quarter is no different than other taverns in Vizima, despite it's more upscale decor. One can still find fighters in the back room. Geralt can also duke it out with the bouncer to get upstairs at the House of the Queen of the Night. He can also get past Rozalind Pankiera's father, Hobbs, to retrieve Dandelion's Lute using his fists. Not to mention, persuading the guards to let him into the fisstech lab in the sewers. Act IV The Rock * You'll find the Rock at the Country Inn in Murky Waters * He tells Geralt about the Champion * When Geralt defeats him he retains his 500 wager and may choose one of the following prizes: ** A piece of yellow meteorite steel ** A Moon Rune ** 500 Other fighters It's truly amazing that Julian and Dandelion can sleep at all given that boxing matches go on 24 hours a day, right next to their beds at the Country Inn in Murky Waters. Quite a few professional fistfighters use the back room to work out apparently. Act V Zdenek, the Champion * Zdenek is the reigning world champion. He's undefeated – well no one has beaten him twice in a row * He can be found in the southernmost refugee cave in the Swamp Cemetery * At least he has the decency to keep his fistfights to the privacy of his own chamber in the cave. * Geralt must beat Zdenek twice in a row. To do so, he must meditate or exit/re-enter the cave * If Geralt defeats Zdenek, he gets his tooth. Category:Characters in The Witcher computer game de:Faustkämpfer Champions fr:Pugiliste pl:Walka na pięści#Bokserki